Orange Star Reunion
by Jennyroseangel
Summary: This story will have you in hysterics! (Hopefully...) I laugh so hard when i read it and i'm the writer! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (kindly) I'll love you forever if you do! one-shot


Orange Star Reunion

By Jennyroseangel

Hi y'all! Hope you like this! I know that there's other OSH reunion stories around but, who cares! I came up with this idea ages ago! It's about time that I write it!

Okay, pretend Gohan and Videl left school at age 16 because Videl was pregnant (no one knew other than Videl, Gohan, their family's and close friends). Pan is now 5, making Gohan and Videl 21.

AND, this is a one-shot. I might make a sequel. If I do, it'll be a Trunks/Pan story. Sorry, I just love that couple.

-

Gohan stretched as he woke up in his bed.

"AH! Much better!"

He looked at his wife who was still sleeping peacefully in the bed.

"Dear? Dear, wake up now. It's time to get up."

Videl grabbed his arm and pulled it to her. "Not right now Gohan. I'm tired."

Gohan smirked. "Dear! Pan's been kidnapped!"

"WHAT!" screamed the lady as she jumped out of bed and began to get dressed. "When I get my hands on them…"

Gohan just sat there laughing.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT! PAN'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Gohan laughed again. "She hasn't. I just said that to get you up!" He noticed his wife's face. "Videl? Vi-Videl? Something wrong?"

:CLANG:

-

Gohan sat at his desk in the living room, looking through the mail with a large bump on his head. "Bill - bin, bill - bin, bill - bin, letter from Mr. Satan – bin, won five thousand yen - bin, letter from OSH – b…" he blinked and looked at the OSH letter.

"OSH Reunion, eh? – bin…"

:CLANG:

"OW! Videl!"

Videl grabbed the letter. "Gohan! What were you thinking, binning this! This is the reunion!"

Gohan sat there, rubbing his head. "Come on! Can't you realise the way they'd act if they found out we're married and have a kid!"

Videl suddenly started getting teary. "You… you are ashamed to be… to be married to me?"

Gohan's eyes got wide. "NO! I love you and Panny! Honest! It's just that I was the geek and you were one of the most popular. How would they react! The press don't even know about us! No one apart from our families and VERY close friends do!"

Videl suddenly got cheerful. "Is that all? Well, that doesn't matter. They can find out at the reunion."

"But..."

Videl didn't hear him. "We can go to the mall and get new clothes! You could wear a tux, and Panny could wear that new outfit ChiChi is making for her! Oh, I just can't wait! I…"

Gohan sighed as he walked out the room, Videl still talking. No way would he get her to change her mind…

-

Videl giggled happily as she walked into the mall for the first time in years. "I missed this place!"

Gohan stared at her. "But dear! How could YOU miss this place? Didn't you hate it! And look at all those baby clothes! Gross if you ask me.."

:CLANG:

Everyone turned to stare at them.

Videl took away her pan from his head but still held it. "SON GOHAN! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THOSE CLOTHES ARE GROSS! THEY'RE CUTE!"

Gohan rubbed his head. "But Videl!"

Videl glared at him.

Gohan sighed. "Great, here's the old Videl's anger.."

:CLANG:

"I HEARD THAT SON GOHAN!"

-

Two blondes were staring at the people in the middle of the crowd. One was holding a pan, and the other had four bumps on his head. Could it be? Gohan and Videl? They hadn't seen them since the wedding! (Yes, Sharpner and Eraser know).

Then Videl squealed. "AH! Look at that! It's so adorable!" She ran to the window of the baby store.

The two blondes looked at each other and shook their heads. Videl was being too weird. They walked off, holding hands. Why bother saying hi to Gohan and Videl if Videl would just yell again or squeal? They'd see them at the reunion anyway.

-

Videl, Gohan and Pan stepped out of the car. Pan stared at the building in front of her. "Daddy! Mommy! It's BIG!"

Gohan laughed and put Pan on his shoulders. "That's right Panny. AND, when you get older, you'll be going here."

"WOW!" Pan clapped happily and held onto her father.

The family walked up to the door, only to see a very old man there.

"Ah! It's the principle!" exclaimed Videl.

Gohan walked up to the man. "Hi there, Mr. Liku!" (Bad name, I know, but leave me be!)

The old man looked up at Gohan. "Hi there! I'm Mr. Liku, the principle of this glorious school! Names please!" He took out a book of names.

"Son Gohan."

"Son Videl."

"Son Pan!" clapped Pan.

The man ticked Gohan's name but stared at Videl. "I'm sorry, but we don't have a Son Videl on here. Are you Gohan's sister?"

Videl smiled. "Of course not! I'm his wife!"

The man blinked and looked at Gohan. "Who's have thought you'd get married, Gohan! I thought you only liked studies. That's your daughter, right?"

Gohan nodded, blushing.

The man smiled. "Mrs Son, if you don't mind telling me, what was your name before you got married to Gohan?"

"Satan Videl."

The family then walked in, leaving the principle standing there in shock.

-

Videl sat back in her chair while she watched Pan play with the other kids and watched everyone make fun of Gohan's glasses. She sighed and shook her head. When would they grow up?

A man sat beside her and put an arm over her shoulder. "Hey V…"

He didn't get to finish the sentence, due to the fact that Videl had thrown him in front of her. She stared. "Sharpner!"

The blonde smiled slightly. "I see you are Videl." He coughed slightly in pain. "That hurt."

"Oh! I'm sorry Sharpner! But you should know not to do that!" She laughed. "Besides, what would Eraser think?"

The said blonde female walked up to them, laughing. "It's quite alright, Vi-chan. We both agreed for him to do it, to see if you still had it."

Videl laughed with them. "Yes, though I have changed a lot, I'm still the same old Videl inside."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" said Sharpner. The girls hit his head. "OW!"

Suddenly, the speakers made the noise that all speakers do when turned on.

"Okay!" came the voice from the speakers. "This is Principle Liku, and today, I would like to say welcome! It's been such a long time since we've all seen each other! Anyway, today, we'll be having competitions. The best dancers, the cutest couple, the cutest child, and the most unexpected couple! I already know who has won that last one, but we'll announce it later. I hope you all have fun!"

The speakers suddenly started playing music.

Eraser giggled. "I also know who the most unlikely couple is!"

Sharpner nodded.

Videl blinked. "Who?"

Sharpner and Eraser started laughing. "You and Gohan!"

Videl blinked and smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot." She did the Son Grin.

The blondes shook their heads. "You're acting more like Gohan everyday, Vi," said Sharpner.

Videl just laughed nervously, did the Son Scratch, and smiled. "I'm gonna get some punch!"

The blondes nodded as they went to dance.

Videl sighed as she scooped some punch into a cup.

A man with black hair and blue eyes walked up to her and wrapped his left arm around her shoulder. "Hey babe, how's it going?"

Videl calmly moved his arm away. "Touch me and die."

The man laughed. "Wow, after all these years, you haven't changed Satan Videl."

Videl glared at him and then turned back to her punch. "Piss off."

A girl with black hair and overalls walked up to her. "Mummy? Can I get something to drink?"

The man blinked.

Videl smiled. "Of course Panny. Try this." She let her daughter taste the punch.

Pan smiled. "Thank you mummy!" She then ran off.

Videl turned back to her punch, ignoring the man.

"Uh… hey. That was your child?"

Videl nodded. "Yup. Little Panny."

The man stared. "You were raped, right?" he asked, not believing the possibility that she had a child and happily lived with some guy.

"I guess you could say that," said Videl, smirking. After all, Gohan had practically 'raped' her on the night of his Full Moon. Ah, the memories.

The man smirked. "Videl-baby. I am the man that can help you with your broken heart and help your child. Videl, marry me and dance with me!"

Videl started laughing. "Would you care to repeat that? I think I heard wrong!"

The man frowned slightly. "I said, marry me and dance with me!"

Then he heard a growl. He turned to look at a man with black hair and glasses.

"Gohan? The geek, Gohan?" He laughed and wrapped an arm around Videl's shoulders. "Get lost, farm boy. We were about to dance."

Gohan pushed the man away from his wife. "Get. Away. From. My. Wife. NOW!"

Gohan glared at him and was about to beat him up when Videl stopped him.

"Gohan. Don't. He's not worth it."

"But…"

Videl seductively put a hand on his shoulder and pressed her body to his. "Let's dance instead."

Gohan smirked and nodded. "Of course!" He mock bowed. "My lady, I would be honoured if you were to dance with me."

Videl mock curtsied. "It would be my honour, kind sir."

Everyone who saw them just watched in shock as Gohan picked Videl up bridal style.

Videl giggled and allowed him to carry her to the dance floor.

-

Even though Gohan's look was of a geek/business man/father, and Videl's look was of a tomboy/sweet housewife/mother, they both danced as close together as they could. Body's brushing together every once in a while, lips touching each other's chins now and again… it was quite interesting to watch. Well, it was if you were Eraser and Sharpner. Everyone else stared in shock.

They danced as though they were teenagers again. Not a care in the world. Not a single one. Then the song ended.

The two stepped back and began laughing.

"Well." Said Gohan seductively. "That reminds me of the night Pan was made. Dancing the night away… not a care in the world… Right Videl?"

Videl smiled and blushed. She nodded. "Yup! You're still terrible at dancing!"

Gohan's eyes opened wide and he glared. "How dare you try to make the subject funny when I'm about to embarrass you and kiss you!" he demanded loudly.

Peoples mouths opened.

Videl laughed. "Because I can, Gohan-DEAR." She stressed the word 'dear'. She began to whisper. "But I wouldn't mind a kiss," she said, slyly.

The music started just then, stopping them from kissing. "Oh well. Maybe tonight, ne, Gohan-chan?" She began to go back over to the punch. "Come on, boy."

Gohan's eyes lit up. He nodded and followed like a little puppy, tongue hanging out and staring at her as he walked.

Videl laughed as she noticed Sharpner and Eraser standing smirking at them.

"Well, well, well! That was quite the show, wasn't it, Sharpie?"

The two laughed and Videl began to blush. Gohan was too busy thinking about what would happen that night.

"Gohan? Gohan, you there?"

Gohan was still staring into space.

Videl got red from embarrassment and anger.

:CLANG:

Gohan blinked and screamed. "OWWWWW! VVIIDDEELL!"

Videl glared at him. "SON GOHAN! DON'T EVER IGNORE ME AGAIN! GOT THAT! NEVER!"

Gohan whimpered and held his ears. "I was only thinking about what would happen tonight…"

Videl blushed and hit him one more time. "YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT, SON GOHAN! I DON'T KNOW WHY I MARRIED YOU!"

Gohan stood up, whimpering slightly. He then smirked. "It's because I'm a pervert that you married me, Videl-dear. You were bound to me that night when the pervertness took control of me…"

Videl, Eraser and Sharpner stared. He was being SOOO dramatic!

Videl smiled a bit. "Okay, you win, big boy!"

Gohan smiled. "WHOO-HOO! IN YOUR FACE, DENDE!"

Dende swore up on the Lookout. WHY did he have to make the bet that Videl would never say Gohan won? HOW did Gohan remember that! They made that bet YEARS ago! Oh well. Time to give Gohan his prize.

Gohan was dancing in circles when tonnes of candy fell from the sky. Gohan squealed like a girl and jumped on it all, munching away greedily.

Videl laughed. "Typical Gohan." She looked up and said, "Just make sure this candy won't give him a cavity or hurt him in any way, Dende, or you'll be answering to me and everyone else, got that, green bean?"

Dende swore again and stuck out his tongue.

A brief, "PUT YOUR TONGUE BACK IN YOUR MOUTH, NOW!" was heard from below.

Dende swore again and put his tongue back in. Damn! It's as if she could read minds… And she was awfully loud… He waved his hands to make the candy healthy, yet tasty. He'd have to try and poison Gohan some other time…

While Gohan was finishing the candy with his daughter, Pan, Videl was talking to Eraser.

"Oh, life's fine. Pan's growing cuter and more like the old me everyday, Gohan becoming… well… he's the same, really. A bit more nerdy and outgoing, but that's about it. Myself? Well… I don't know. I'll leave that to you to decide."

Eraser nodded. "I think you're a bit more… "welcoming", to out it nicely…"

Videl blinked. "And that means…?"

Eraser laughed nervously. "Nothing! Anyway, Sharpner and I are great. And… Sharpner doesn't know this yet, I think I'm pregnant!"

Videl squealed loudly. "AH! Congratulations!"

They hugged while squealing.

Stares.

Pan sat in the corner, writing things down in a notebook.

Gohan walked to her, having finished the candy, and sat beside her. "What are you doing, dear?"

"Noting expressions," she said in an voice with no emotion.

Gohan blinked. "Why?"

Pan's face got dark and mysterious. She smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know…"

Gohan got scared and backed away. "Ok-okay, Pan-dearest. Heh heh heh…" He ran towards his wife.

Videl got pulled into Gohan's arms. "Videl?"

"What?"

"Pan… she… she's scaring me…" He whimpered.

Videl looked over at Pan to see her writing in the book.

She laughed. "Noting expressions, ne?"

Gohan nodded slowly.

Videl laughed evilly. "Good girl."

Gohan stepped back.

"Why… why is she doing it?"

Videl's face got dark. She smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know…"

Now he was REALLY scared. "O… okay… Bye!"

He ran.

Pan's and Videl's identical laughs echoed. People ran.

-

Gohan walked towards his house, shaking slightly. Tonight had been… weird…

And if Videl's and Pan's evil laughter wasn't enough, it turned out they won all the competitions. The best dancers, the cutest couple, the cutest child (Pan, of course, won this one), and the most unexpected couple. It was quite freaky, to put it lightly.

Videl and Pan walked inside, both grinning and carrying the trophies. Gohan sighed. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed…"

The two waved, still grinning at him, causing them to drop all the trophies.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they yelled, sobbing.

Gohan got changed and lay in bed, trying to get to sleep with a pillow over his ears. Even then their sobbing and screams could be heard.

What a terrible night… But it was kind of okay.


End file.
